In retail stores, cross-merchandising includes the practice of positioning, stocking or displaying product from different departments together on a single display fixture. This practice may generate add-on sales as well as be an effective way of improving the overall customer experience.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.